parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter Tells 30 to Shut Up
Tighten: You're so pathetic. No matter what side you're on, you're always the loser. *Zygon: Move, and you're dead. *Smokey: Say good night, Tinkerbell. *Falcon: Well, well, well. The canary is out of her cage. And how nice. She's brought a friend for dinner. Too bad I don't like canned food. *Gavin: *snarls* We are not retreating until that weasel came along! Our family made an honest living, stealing Dino eggs! *Snowball: Oh, yes, Tiny Dog! We got your friend! Advantage me! Ha, ha, ha, ha! *Animal Control Worker 1: Whoa, you see that? *Animal Control Worker 2: Eh, give me a second. Oh, hey there cute little bunny. What ya doing in the middle of the road? *Nigel: Oh, pity. Now we have two useless, flightless birds. *Marcel: And that's why I wanted to go this morning. *Kralahome: Of course, I'm smart. I'm going to be king! *Forte: And Forte fades into the background. No longer important. No longer needed. I think not! *Bruce: Name's Bruce. It's all right. I understand. Why trust a shark, right? *Giant Squid: (Roaring) *Poltergoose: One Second Thought! Maybe Just this Destroy You. *Raiden the Moon King: This is the end of your story. Now take one last look with that lonely eye. One last look at this wretched place you call home. *The Sister: Little boy, what happened to your eye? *Kubo: Who are you? How do you know my name? *The Sisters: We're your family, Kubo. Your mother's sisters. And we've been looking for you for so long. It's so lovely to meet you, Kubo... face-to-face. *May: Listen up. Here's the plan. We'll deal with the hairy beast on the ship. The rest of you, go for the human on the beach. *Jangles the Clown: A BIRTHDAY!!! *President Alma Coin: There is no progress without compromise. No victory without sacrifice. But I stand here with the Mockingjay to announce that our moment has arrived. *Leonard: We will eat the eggs for lunch. *Hunter: And she expects this women. And she's older, we'll return her to the human world. *Myler Standish: I said I would get you turkeys. *Chief McBrusque: Cowards! Soon they hearded us coming they turned pail! *Tyler Harne: Yo gotta be kidding me. Come on, let's finish this. On me. *Tuck: Finally. I've been waiting years for this day. This some I'll never have to wait again! *Bela: Well, well, well... the little human and his pet! *David Nix: So, on with the show. We've enhanced the interface significantly but it still functions on your original algorithm. You have something to show me, Frank? Show me. *Professor Hinkle: You silly children believe everything you see. When you grow up, you realized that snowman can't come to live. *Harry Potter: Shut up! SHUT UP!!! (Punches) *(Tighten Gets Knocked) *(Zygon Gets Knocked) *(Smokey Gets Knocked) *(Falcon Gets Knocked) *(Gavin Gets Knocked) *(Snowball Gets Knocked) *(Animal Control Workers Gets Knocked) *(Nigel Gets Knocked) *(Marcel Gets Knocked) *(Kralahome Gets Knocked) *(Forte Gets Knocked) *(Bruce Gets Knocked) *(Giant Squid Gets Knocked) *(Poltergoose Gets Knocked) *(Raiden the Moon King Gets Knocked) *(The Sisters Gets Knocked) *(May Gets Knocked) *(Jangles the Clown Gets Knocked) *(President Amla Coin Gets Knocked) *(Leonard Gets Knocked) *(Hunter Gets Knocked) *(Myles Standish Gets Knocked) *(Chief McBrusque Gets Knocked) *(Tyler Harne Gets Knocked) *(Tuck Gets Knocked) *(Bela Gets Knocked) *(David Nix Gets Knocked) *(Professor Hinkle Gets Knocked) Category:Shut Up Category:Randoms